Encounter
by Moonlight M3lody
Summary: Life is composed by encounters. The cycle of meeting and parting weaves the thread of one's story. Every now and then, there'll be a special encounter that you'll remember forever. AsadChrodechild, pre-game.


**Encounter**

**Beta-Reader:Wyl**

As the sunrays fell upon the outskirts of Citro Village, a man leaned lazily on a branch of an orange tree. He picked an orange nearby, and juggling it playfully. He still had some good hours to spend before going back to the Magedom. The last mission was quite tiring, so he felt he deserved the rest. Blue sky, nice breeze, what else could he hoped for?

At least, before the orange slipped out from his palm. It fell down; producing a crackling sound every time a branch was hit.

"Ouch!"

Asad jumped. Was anyone standing below? He descended from the tree, finding a young blonde haired boy holding an orange in his hand. He was at the same age with Asad, it seemed, and there was a black sword hanging on his hip. He looked up to find nothing, and decided that it was probably one of the oranges that fell from its tree.

"Err, sorry. It's my fault. Are you okay?" Asad walked forward. The stranger turned his body. "Ah, it's nothing. Just an orange, though. What do you mean it's your fault?" Asad's face flushed. "Well, I was playing with it… by the way, the name's Asad. What's yours?" he examined the stranger's armor. Black and gold knight equipment. "Chrodechild." Another thing poked Asad's interest. Despite on his appearance, his voice was rather calm and soft, almost like a girl.

Their talk was interrupted by a roar. A strange looking monster leapt from the plains. "I think we must get rid of this monster first, eh?" The knight unsheathed his sword. "Fall back!" he swung his sword, slashing in an incredible speed. Soon after he could see some graceful, deadly moves fell upon the monster. He was strong, Asad could tell. He took his rod, and stormed the giant Laggart with a chain of spell. It perished in seconds.

"Phew." Asad saw the knight has sheathed his sword, and now watching at him. "You didn't think I could stand back without doing anything, don't you?" he added, as the knight watched his rod with interest. "Are you a soldier or something? You're strong." He nodded. "You could say that. And yours? I have never seen that kind of attack. _So this_ _stranger was not part of the Magedom_, thought Asad. "It was called Mage Arts, Janam's specialty."

"Janam? What did you do here? These plains are quite far from Janam, isn't it?" He scratched his hair, hearing that question. "I have finished a task, and I thought I could rest for a while here. I'll be heading back soon. Are you alone?" Judging from his skill, it's not a surprise to hear he was alone. But instead, he answered," No. My friends are nearby. We are new to this area, so I did the scouting for them. We stopped at this village to stock on items before we proceed."

It ended their conversation, as Asad was reminded of his report. The sun already took its place on the midst of the sky. He would be late if he wasted more time. "Nice to meet you, Chro. Maybe we can meet again sometime."

The Mage City, same as always. Not as lively as Salsabil to the south, but so crowded, as this was the capital of Magedom of Janam. Asad went through the busy morning market while wondering for what reason he was summoned by the Mage Lord himself. Usually he would get his first consort, Lady Shairah, and not him, to settle things within the Mage Force. The Order was not anywhere near Janam lately. Some report said they were busy trying to subjugate a few remote villages and some small kingdoms at the western region.

Nothing passed on his mind seems to be the right answer, so he entered the Imperial Palace with a bit of anxiousness.

"His Highness, The Mage Lord, Danash 8th, And His Highness the Prince Shams. Now, guest, you may enter."

_The same boring formalities._ One point he didn't like for being a high ranking soldier, though was able to access more issues regarding the Magedom, and high chance to meet the royal family, but he also tied in a stack of formalities. How to greet the Mage Lord and his wives, and how to act in front of them, and something like that. Asad had learnt for quite some time that while it may seem easy, deciding how to behave in front of those three consorts was a pain in your neck. If you keep your distance, they will call you 'unmannered' and you will have a lot of trouble if you keep on like that, but try to be nicer at one and you will receive two unpleasant looks. Why can't he choose just one? Even though he's a Mage Lord, having more than one wife appealed to be more troubling than comforting.

He cleared his mind right after he was done bowing. He was calmed that only prince Shams accompany the Mage Lord today. He's fair and pretty wise, and on top of it all, won't bring him any trouble or making him doing an impossible request.

"Enough. Asad, stand up." Apparently what will he say seems clearer by now, that he has lost his usual tone and switched to another, more commanding sound. "Have you heard about the Kingdom of Astrasia? The kingdom of knights far west?" Of course he had. Though small, its citizen are valiant and brave, so the Order have gone through some rough time in their move. "It's hard to say, but… they have fallen to the hand of the Order a month ago." He was shocked. Their resistance were in their best only a few months before, and they almost successfully drove back Order's main troops. Already a month, and they just accepted the news? That means the Order by now had their wings span on the west!

"M-mage Lord, what's this supposed to mean? Astrasian knights were the most powerful troops, how could they be beaten like that?" He twitched his eyebrows, glancing bitterly to Shams, who also wore the same bitter smile. "We don't know, but they know. Somehow they were able to predict the landslides that buried the only way to the capital. The main troops, however, were able to escape. That's what we need to discuss now. They seek for protection from the Magedom. I'd like you to guide them to Mage City as our official representative. Their messenger arrived yesterday, signaling that they had arrived to the outskirts of Mislato River, at the outer Janam area. That's your destination." Shams stood and bowed to his father. "Allow me to explain the rest, father. We need to gain as many help as we can. Astrasian royal troops, led by the crown princess herself, would be an enormous support for our country. As the exchange, we offer them a place to stay. "

_Led by the crown princess herself_. It was too ironic, wasn't it? She had to stay in another country in order to survive and reclaim hers. She surely wanted her vengeance. Although their position was no better, by the fact that Janam will be the Order's main target now, Asad couldn't help but feeling a bit of sympathy towards the princess.

"I accept the task. I will move soon. Excuse me, Your Highness."

Three days needed to travel between the capital and Mislato River. Wait… if Astrasia was subjugated a month ago, and they have reached Janam now, it means he, somehow, had crossed path with their troops. He threw away those thought and continue to run.

He managed to reach the encamptment in three and half days. Without any ambassador from the Magedom they were unable to cross. It was when he passed by the tents he saw someone familiar.

"Hey, Chro!" the one he called turned. Asad looked around. Everyone around him wore armor with the same markings as Chrodechild's, although now he realized Chrodechild's a bit different from the rest. "So you're an Astrasian too, huh? If I know it sooner, we could have traveled together for the last two weeks!" he stated cheerfully, not even noticing an intense silence surround him. The knights stared coldly at him.

"How dare you address Lady Chrodechild like you're on the same level as her!" He heard a young knight's voice from behind. "It might be true that Astrasia had fallen, but one day, we will reclaim it!" that voice added. Chrodechild smiled secretly. Asad looked back and forth, losing a bit of color from his face in every step. "C-Chrodechild, Y-you are a girl?" Now he remembered, as everything is unveiled! 'His' voice wasn't _rather calm and soft, almost like a girl,_ as he thought earlier, but actually a girl's voice!

"Are you still mocking us? Pay your respect to the Princess!" _Princess?_ That day was the strangest day for Asad. So he has spent time with the princess while mistook her as a guy! And now that he thought about it, he made an orange fell to her head. _Aren't you just perfect, Asad?_ He whispered to himself.

But the strangest thing was when Asad thought that was his last time standing on earth, the Princess held out a laugh. She giggled and smiled. "Princess?" The young knight that yelled at Asad earlier bowed. "May I cut his throat?" Asad shivered. "No, let it go, Roberto. Well, I'm not really like a girl that much, huh? How are you, Asad?" Roberto sheathed his sword, glancing sharply. "Think yourself lucky enough to get Princess' protection!" Asad knelt at once." I'm sorry for my behaviour. I'm ashamed to think that I bring disgrace to the Magedom." A purple haired knight beside the pincess gestured him to stand. "The princess said it's okay. We're the one ought to say thanks to let us stay under the Magedom."

Chrodechild nodded. "Besides, there's no need for these formalities. I may be a princess in Astrasia, but I believe in this distant land, I'm no more than an ordinary knight. "Her voice contains no anger, instead, as Asad could feel, a concealed sorrow. He dropped his fear, and heard himself talking with his own voice, "We share the same enemy, and starting today, we're comrades. We will help you recover your homeland in exchange to help us protect ours." She stared deeply into his eyes. Her own bright green eyes, full of determination, and the sly curve formed on her lips, Asad felt his whole body tremble. Odd, now that he saw her this close, he knew she was really a girl. Why didn't he realize it sooner?

"Thank you." For Chrodechild, that was the first time since the tragedy month ago, she could truly smile. Maybe they have found a friend, at last. This stranger they just met, she knew right away she could trust him.

Only Meruvis and her still stood on the field. The other knights had gone back to prepare for their journey. Still a few days to reach Mage City, and it was already evening. Meruvis excused himself to organize the troops a few minutes after.

Asad noticed a peculiar screech from the bush. He tore them with his spell, and jumped to Chrodechild's front. "Powered monster. The same as our first encounter." He quickly informed them. Why, he forgot to count about it, and that was the season for that usually harmless monster in Mislato became dangerous! How careless he was, not planning anything before he departed.

"Let me help you." He heard, and soon Chrodechild too engaged in the battle. He let out another spell before evading the monster's attack. "Hey, I can't let a girl in a fight!" Chrodechild slashed its fin, commented harshly,"Yet before you said I'm pretty talented. You change your mind after finding out I'm a girl?" She was hurt. As a knight, she held on her pride of her skill. There's no discrimination from her parents for boys and girls. "Oh, I apologize. Please forgive me! It escaped my mouth before I even think of it! I mean, it's not that common here to have girls fighting, and..." He was too slow to evade another tail sweep."It's nothing. Just a scratch." Chrodechild took the chance to finish the monster. It fell to the ground in a loud thump then lied motionlessly. "…Or for a princess to become the commander of her own army, am I right?" She finished Asad's sentence. Asad knelt to examine the dead body. After he was convinced there's no more around the encampment, he sat. "You're strong, I admit. I won't say that again. I never treat girl differently, though. As I say before, that was… because I was raised in different society than yours."

Chrodechild felt sincerity in his words. She closed the topic without more remarks. "Now let's introduce ourselves formally. I'm Chrodechild of Astrasia. The knight you saw earlier was my adjutant, Meruvis, and the young one is Roberto." She pointed at their tents. "I'm Asad, captain of the second Mage Force of The Magedom of Janam. We look forward to bond an alliance with you…" What he would call them? Astrasian Army? Chrodechild seemed to know what he was thinking about, and she quickly answered. "Blades of Night's Veil. The Blades is enough."

They did use black blades, but Asad felt that the name has deeper meaning. His guessing was not wrong. "Aside of our black blades, it symbolizes our state. Our homeland was robbed, but someday we will free it from the Veil." He understood why her knights were loyal and faithful. She was truly someone admirable. "It's dark already. With those monsters, especially one like before, it will be dangerous to go on. I advise we rest this night, and depart early tomorrow. Any spare tent?"

The rest of their journey flew by without anymore trouble. Asad, however, still had guilt lingering in his heart. As they crossed Mislato River, he was busy thinking of anything that he could use to say sorry to Chrodechild. She might keep silent about that night, but Asad felt uneasy. He judged that he had heard more than he deserve. As silly as it may be for another people, it affected him heavily.

The Mage Lord's "Good work" and "We welcome you" went in and out through his ears along with the rest of his speech. He was relieved when "You're dismissed" finally spoken.

"Chrodechild, I, um, I'm sorry." She was puzzled. Asad handed her a handful of oranges following his apology. "For what?" He faced her straight. "Those oranges, like our first encounter. Sorry for…everything." She remained her stillness. _Okay, now it seems really stupid._

"Saying sorry with oranges? Aren't you an interesting person?" She gave him a kind look, and her eyes were friendly. "I've told you; from now on we're comrades. Now, would you?" She offered her hands, and Asad shook it firmly. "I look forward to work with you." He grinned. "Me too! Welcome to the Magedom!"

Two years have been passed since that day. I won't say _fated,_ as it suggests someone has planned it for you, but nonetheless, I was grateful for that day. Recalling it now seems a stupid thing to do afterall.

For once, he was thankful to the Mage Lord for assigning him and Chrodechild in the same mission. It was to act as Janam's representatives to a promising small Company that was beginning to rise.

_Pretty much similar to what I did back then. Guess that's why these events came barging in my head, though in the second thought, they never left my mind ever since. The first encounter, one you'll remember forever._

To know her more, to start a friendship with her, somehow I've fallen for those emerald eyes. I do feel kinds of guilt, though. This is in the middle of war. That's why, and for another reason as well, I couldn't hope more than this for now, but at least, being together with her, is enough.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Anytime."

A/N: I must admit when I saw that scene for the first time, I thought she was a boy. Only when they refer her as 'Her', and 'princess' I realized it. The pairing caught me ever since. Asad is a great combination of personality. Strong leadership, loyalty, bravery, kindness, a bit of shyness, cheerful without being carefree, and serious at most times, Yeah, I found him not like those 'foolish around' character. However he is more joyful and less uptight than Chrodechild ever had. That seriousness and shyness makes him difficult to tell his feelings, though.

More notes: about the oranges thingy, it was part of a prompt in Infantrum's Challenge by Nerizu. Second, I made the story based of Sotah's data that pointed that before the world collision north of Citro (now Flesaria Forest) is actually plains, extended from Gineh Valley.


End file.
